The Blood Lord
by KingTiger999
Summary: What happens when a vampire lord of Molag Bal looks to start over in Jump City. Will he prove to be a great ally to the Titans, their greatest enemy, or maybe even one of the Titans' lover? Please R&R, and this being my first fanfic of anything I ask that everyone keep their criticism as nice as possible, Also NO FLAMING. Rated M in case of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

KingTiger999: I in no way own Teen Titans, or any Elder scroll content in this fanfic. DC owns Teen Titans, and Bethesda owns the Elder Scroll stuff. I only own the main character and his 'friends'.

Madrake: You do realize they're my servants mostly.

KingTiger999: Shush your giving away parts of the story. Anyway R&R, hope you like this and please be nice about your criticism this is my first FanFic. Also, NO FLAMING. Good day.

Madrake: I am going to drain you dry.

KingTiger999: Back off and shush!

**Chapter 1: The Lords Arrival**

He couldn't believe it. He was leaving his own country, the country he made from the ground and up and maintained for 100 years.

Now because the United Nations and the Justice League saw past his ruse and found out he was a vampire, one that could walk out in the daylight no less, wanted to hunt him down for it. They made his subjects rise up against him after all he did for them. Ok he was a vampire, but was that a real reason to despise the man, or boy he really should say since he resembles a 17 year old (dam the eternal youth of a vampire) that helped your people become what they are.

Well that life was over now. His coven was in ashes, and he just made it out of his nation alive (thank Molag Bal for the Justice League for giving him mercy). Now he got to start a new life, things were getting boring as a ruler anyway, and hopefully he could actually stay below the radar this time.

"Sir, are you alright? You've been quiet for a long time now. You usually are always talking about something on your flight." a man in a suit asked him.

"Just thinking about what happened and what I'm going to do now. What's the name of this city anyway Jives?" he asked his thrall.

"It's Jump City my lord, uhh I mean sir, and its home to the Teen Titans." Jives quickly spoke trying to remember the fact he has to stop calling his master my lord.

"Don't worry Jives we're alone just don't call me my lord in front of people alright. It probably be best that you just call me by either my first name Madrake, or by Mr. Alucard in public." Madrake kindly told Jives knowing that he was mostly loyal for the fact of how he treats him Jives.

"So anyhow what do you know of the Teen Titans?" Madrake asked knowing that he never really heard much from them in his country, and that he mostly kept his attention on either his people, or huge political or social figures.

"Aww well I know that their leader is Robin who was personally trained and taught by batman himself before he went and made the Teen Titans. There is also an animal shape shifter with them that goes by the name Beast Boy, and an alien girl called Starfire who I don't know too much about. There is also a cyborg on their team, who is called Cyborg…"

"That seems like a very unimaginative name, what is he a complete idiot?" Madrake interrupted Jives with his voice filled of mockery.

"I'm unsure my lord, but what I know of him is that he is a great mechanic, and a superb fighter." Jives responded not at all taking offense to the interruption.

"Alright well continue who else is on their team?" Madrake asked inquisitively and quickly brushing aside the thought of Cyborg.

"Yes my lord. The last member of their team is a girl by the name of Raven who hosts an array of dark spells, and the most level headed of the group by appearance only ever losing control of her emotional sparingly." Jives finished knowing his master would take much interest in Raven.

"Hmm, now she sounds very..."

"We'll be arriving in Jump City in about five minutes, sir." The pilot interrupted Madrake as knowing he would definitely like to be ready for the landing.

"Alright, Jives get Max, Jack, and Jeremy ready to unpack our supplies." Madrake ordered with a slight bit of aggression in his voice for being interrupted by the pilot.

"Yes, sir I'll get to it right away." and with that Jives left to give his masters orders out.

"Well, Jump City here I am." Madrake said as he buckled up and prepared for the landing, knowing quite well his plans for the City and the Teen Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

**KingTiger999: Ok well I'm putting this chapter up with no reviews on my first chapter. Well currently, but I hope everyone enjoys, R&R. Also remember no flaming.**

**Madrake: I get to meet the Titans right?**

**KingTiger999: Shush and see what happens.**

**Madrake: How about a Fireball to your face?**

**KingTiger999: Everyone enjoy yourselves, and I'll be right back. Ahh (just avoids a fireball)**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of Titans**

"Is everything loaded up Jives?" Madrake asked as he ran his hand through his messy dark brown hair after just having to argue with an attendant about his eyes being blood red. He didn't understand what she didn't understand about him saying he was perfectly fine. It was natural for him anyway.

"Yes, sir all your valuables are loaded onto the trucks and we're ready to take them to your new mansion in the city." Jives said quickly realizing that his master was not enjoying the airport one bit.

"Good, let's get a move on then. I want to be settled in and ready to start my business by the end of the week." Madrake stated turning his mind more to what he had planned for the city.

***15 minutes later***

Madrake couldn't believe his luck as he was getting out the truck he was previously in. He and his men just happened to get stuck at an intersection being ripped apart by some stone 'man' that looked like a walking cinder block. _Guess I should deal with this before someone gets hurt, where are those Teens Titans actually _Madrake thought as he prepared to start his fight with this thing. _An ice storm should do the trick to put him down well that the authorities could deal with him anyway _he thought until he noticed five round discs fly at the cinder block 'man'.

Those very same discs then exploded on contact staggering the stone oaf, and following behind were the Teen Titans themselves. _That must be Robin seems to most likely fight just like Batman_ he thought not seeing him yet. Madrake saw first who he assumed was Starfire who immediately used her eye beams on the oaf directly to his face. Then he noticed there was a cheetah behind the cinder block, wait a minute cheetahs weren't green and wait it just changed into an anklyosaurus. _That must be Beast Boy_ Madrake thought as Beast Boy smashed Cinderblock, and out of nowhere a sonic blast hit Cinderblock midair. Madrake had to actually turn around to see who he figured to be Cyborg who he still thought could have put more thought into his name, but hey it wasn't his choice. That's when Madrake saw that Cinderblock was about to land on a car with people in it.

"_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_" and with that heard he saw Cinderblock glow with a black aura and thrown at an abandoned building, well what looked like an abandoned building. Madrake then saw out of the corner of his eye he saw the last member of the Titans, Raven. He couldn't believe it she was beautiful.

In his distraction he failed to realize that Cinderblock was getting right back on up, and was about to chunk a piece of stone wall in Robin's direction, who was in front of Madrake. _Ahh that's gonna hurt_ he instantly thought as he turned and saw the piece of wall coming at him even though Robin had already jumped out the way. He got lucky though as he saw the wall be enveloped in Raven's magic. "You should really move before you get hurt" he heard Raven scold him for being in the middle of the fray.

"Thank you for the save, but you'll find I can more than handle myself" he responded, which he followed up with pulling off a 15ft jump into the air and pulling off a midair backflip. He had to admit the flip was a little showy, but he liked to show off.

As he landed on the piece of wall that Raven still had suspended in midair, he pulled off another jump (without the flip this time) towards Cinderblock. "I think it's time you chilled you over-grown stone oaf" Madrake yelled as he shot off two Ice Spear spells at Cinderblock. Cinderblock only just turned his attention towards Madrake as he was struck by the Ice Spears that stuck right in him. The thing that had the Titans mesmerized was the fact the spears were sticking in and out of Cinderblock, but there was no signs of actual puncturing on Cinderblock. Also the fact that only five seconds after striking Cinderblock, Cinderblock was covered in what looked like a thin sheet of ice, but kept him still as a statue.

"Whoa, who is that guy?" Beast Boy instantly asked after changing back to his normal green self.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," Robin exclaimed with his normal sense of calmness, "Hey. May I ask who you are?"

"Ahh so yous are the Teen Titans. I am Madrake Alucard, and it's great to meet your team." Madrake exclaimed as he stood up from his landing and reaching out his hand for a hand shake.

Robin did the same firmly shaking his and asked, "So what was that you just did?"

Madrake had a slight feeling Raven knew, but answered anyhow, "That was magic my friend, and that is just one of my many spells, but I see you have quite the beautiful sorceress on your team. It's Raven right?" He couldn't help add in that little compliment especially since it was true. It was after that though he noticed Beast Boy was giggling like some little girl. "What's so funny?" he asked not liking this kid already.

"Your last name it spells 'Dracula' backwards." Beast Boy exclaimed still giggling.

Madrake didn't like this at all especially since this wasn't the first time in his long life someone pointed that one out. "I fully know, and don't appreciate people making stupid comments on my last name, which has been carried down for 100 years!" Madrake said with his anger fully evident and leering at the green boy.

"Forgive him he has a habit of making stupid jokes hahaha." Cyborg answered as he wrapped his one arm Beast Boy's head covering his mouth.

"Anyhow, yes I'm Raven, and thank you for the compliment." Raven interjected saying the last part a little slower not used to being complimented by most people except the team.

"Then, your Robin, the green one is Beast Boy, the big tall and strong guy is Cyborg, and the last beauty on your team is Starfire. I'm right on all accounts yes?" Madrake followed up with pointing to everyone as he named them, and saying 'Beast Boy' with loathing.

"Yes, and I have one more question. Is Cinderblock going to be alright?" Robin questioned not knowing the full effects of Madrake's spell.

Madrake pondered for a second thinking who Cinderblock was, and then it clicked it was the big stone guy. "Oh him, yes he'll be fine just very cold and slow once the ice breaks on its own." Madrake said making sure that Robin's doubts were alleviated.

"So then may I ask what brings you to Jump City Madrake? You don't seem familiar with much around here." Robin asked just trying to figure out what a sorcerer wanted in Jump City.

"Oh I'm just looking to start up a business here. Don't worry I won't be breaking the law or anything." Madrake reassured Robin. _Well not in my present form anyway,_ Madrake thought to himself knowing full well his plans for a business were definitely going to be breaking laws.

"Alright, well we better help the police with loading Cinderblock." Robin said knowing the Titans couldn't keep talking with this guy even if he had some sort of air that set off alarms.

"Fair well then Titans. I hope we meet again." Madrake said as he turned back to his trucks preparing to leave and hopefully get to his new home with no interruptions.

**KingTiger999: Well did everyone enjoy? Hope so. Anyhow I'm willing to take ideas for the story if anyone wishes to share.**

**Madrake: Yeah you'll need them.**

**KingTiger999: Oh shush will you. Remember guys to please review if you have the time which I'm sure you people do. Also working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long till it ups. Good bye for now. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**KingTiger999: As I said not too long for the next chapter. Also thank you guest reviewer for your thoughts. I appreciate you actually taking the time to read this. Also I hope everyone enjoys this little chapter.**

**Madrake: But you didn't put me in this one how are they gonna enjoy it now?**

**KingTiger999: Its not all about you, you know. So eveyone please R&R.**

**Madrake: Whatever...**

**Chapter 3: The Sorceress' Concern**

***Titans Tower***

The Titans have just returned from what turned out to have gone from a normal routine mission to a big surprise, and it had two of them concerned, really concerned.

"Hey, Robin what's with the emergency meeting right when we get back," Cyborg questioned not fully understanding what was up with Robin all of a sudden.

"I called the meeting because both me and Raven are worried about this new guy in town," Robin told Cyborg understanding that Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire might not seem concerned.

"You mean that Madrake guy. What about him he helped us take down Cinderblock last I remembered," Cyborg remembering how that seventeen year old kid took Cinderblock down with two magical ice spears.

"Don't you think there's something off with a sorcerer just coming to the city just to start a business when he can cast powerful spells like that?" Robin questioned thinking maybe asking the team the right question would get them to start thinking.

"Come on Robin guys got a weird last name, and he's got magic not like he'd be a problem if we had to deal with him. We got Raven for crying out loud and she'd probably scare him shitless in a fight," Beast Boy mentioned while he giggled about the last name thing again.

"If you didn't notice Beast Boy he sure as hell wasn't spooked about my fighting when he saw it, hell he complimented me after the fight," Raven reminded Beast Boy knowing he probably was too busy being an idiot as usual. "Plus, I've never seen magic like that before not even in my books. Also, he definitely has some great acrobatic skills with those giant jumps he was showing off with." Raven decided to mention to the whole team to show them how out matched they could be in a fight with him.

"Plus we know nothing about him, and is he really going to just be starting a business in Jump City?" Robin reminded the team. "Plus Raven had something she wanted to say about him to us away from his ears." Robin added not exactly what else Raven had to say about him.

At that very moment the whole team looked to Raven with their full attention, including Beast Boy knowing if Raven had a bad feeling about someone there was definitely something up. Raven sighed as she looked down to her feet and then started, "There is something different about him, and he's definitely more than some sorcerer. There is something dark about him that I felt around him," _yet he seems so kind, _she thought to herself or at least she thought she did.

"_Yet so kind_, sounds like you like him Raven," Beast Boy said before he started bursting out laughing.

"Shut up Beast Boy or I will…" Raven started to growl at Beast Boy before Robin interrupted.

"Can it both of you, and BB I'm sure she was referring to his kind demeanor is all, right Raven?" Robin both stated and asked.

"Of course, thanks for understanding Robin," Raven thanked Robin realizing the boat load of stupid jokes of Beast Boy, and the possible doubt of her team Robin just saved her from.

"Ok, so Robin what do you want us to do?" Cyborg asked fully understanding the risk Madrake could pose if he did turn out to have dark intentions.

"Wait friends! Shouldn't we at least try to give him umm how does the Earth saying go…? Oh yes the benefit of the doubt," Starfire interjected making sure everyone realized that they couldn't attack Madrake just because of their gut feelings.

"Your right Star and I haven't forgotten about that fact. That's why I think we should step up patrols for now until we're sure he is actual a good guy. I'm thinking it would be best to have part of the team patrol during the day, another part of the team patrol during the night, and someone stay behind here to watch the TV for news of anything suspicious. Everyone agree?" Robin said with his normal leader spirit in his voice, and making sure to clear the plan with the team.

"I call watching the TV!" Beast Boy screamed thinking of it as the best way to ultimately control the TV.

"I think it's a good idea," Cyborg added feeling his opinion important since he was like co-leader of the team, and both Raven and Starfire just nodded their agreement.

"Alright, then to best suit everyone skills I think Starfire and Cyborg should be the day patrol, me and Raven will handle night patrol, and Beast Boy can keep a watch on the TV. Beast Boy that means to actually watch out for something suspicious not just cartoons," Robin told everyone and reminded Beast Boy of his job since he was probably going to do it anyway.

"Everyone knows their jobs then?" Robin asked just to make sure everyone was clear, and everyone gave their nod of approval. "Then meeting dismissed," and with that everyone prepared for their patrols.

What they all missed though during the meeting though was the flock of bats that took roost at one of their windows. That also listened to every word of their meeting, and smiled with their red eyes absolutely glowing before they too left.

**KingTiger999: Well how did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please feel free to leave your reviews, or ideas for this story.**

**Madrake: When do I get to show my real power?**

**KingTiger999: Soon okay.**

**Madrake: Yessss!**

**KingTiger999: Well I'll have the next chapter for you guys real soon. Bye bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**KingTiger999: Well here's the fourth chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying this because I'm definitely enjoying writing this.**

**Madrake: *snoring***

**KingTiger999: Wake up you idiot you have an important part today to do!**

**Madrake: *nearly falls out his chair as he wakes up* What? Oh yeah I forgot haha.**

**KingTiger: Urgh well please R&R.**

**Chapter 4: The Night Hunt**

It has been three days and the Titans weren't finding anything out of place yet since Madrake's visit except that he had opened some new business called Cruor Health which was committed so far to finding new ways of helping people's health. The weird thing though about the business was that all its services were much cheaper than any of the pharmacies, and the hospital in Jump City yet it seemed to still be making more than enough money. Oh well Raven didn't care all she cared about right now was looking out for anything dangerously suspicious since she was on patrol.

It had to been around 11:30 and she was still not finding anything different in Jump City. Just the normal street thug here or there and she dealt with them when they were actually being a problem. "Raven status report," she heard Robin say over the communicator for the fifth time tonight.

"Nothing yet Robin. What about you?"

"Nothing yet here either. Sorry Raven," Robin responded "We'll just have to keep searching."

"Alright. Over and out," Raven said right before closing the communicator and placing it back on her belt.

_Maybe Madrake really isn't going to be a problem for us _Raven thought until she heard someone being attacked. _Well now we're getting somewhere_ Raven thought finally glad to have found something out of the ordinary, well if you could call what the Titans did normal.

When she arrived though, she didn't know what to think. Something was holding an unconscious street thug by the neck letting the thug drag on the ground. The thing was it was huge it had to be around 8ft tall, and it was just bristling with muscles. It also had two appendages on its back that reminded her of bat wings, but it was missing three of the fingers of a bat wing, and the membrane on them barely existed and what was there looked ripped apart. Its skin than made her think of death as even though it looked in perfect health its skin was a dead gray color.

Whatever it is it finally turned to her and that's when she noticed its facial features. Its face screamed demonic bat. The face was built almost just like a bat almost, except it had red eyes that practically glowed, and the ears which were mostly fused to its head gave it the look of demonic horns. This creature practically screamed terror, and the claws on its hands didn't help one bit being around three inches long and they almost looked like demonic blades. Also, it seemed to be wearing like an ancient tribal look of furs on it, having a tribal loincloth, neck dress, and a branch crown that looked more like bone. She wondered if it knew speech at all well she was going to find out.

"Who are you?... What are you?" she asked hoping it wasn't a threat, but then she noticed blood on its mouth, and a still bleeding wound on the thug's neck. _Is this thing some type of vampire_ she thought actually hoping maybe it wasn't.

"What am I?" its spoke "Why I'm the predatort, and you are prey!" With that it dropped the thug and leapt at Raven swinging a claw to her right side. Raven just managed to dodge the claw with part of her cape being slashed by the thing's claws. _Wow that was close… Wow that thing is fast_ Raven thought realizing how fast it closed the distance between them and how it was practically only an inch or two away from slashing her in her side.

"What surprised at my speed? I'm not even getting started!" the thing maniacally laughed at her. She didn't like this if it really was just getting started she would definitely need the rest of the team, but this thing wasn't really giving her an opening for it as it kept up a barrage of slashes each time just missing her, until it backed her into a wall.

"Oh are we trapped now my little morsel?" the thing laughed at her again right before stabbing its one hand of claws at her. Fortunately she thought quickly enough to teleport away going through the wall leaving it to strike the wall with its claws.

When she reappeared she appeared to find the creature looking at its claws like a girl looked at her newly painted nails."Hmm seems the prey has some tricks, but do you really think that'll help you?" the creature seemed to be practically laughing at her. Was it amused by her? Well it was about to find out some of the other tricks of this 'prey'.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she yelled as she lifted a nearby garbage dumpster and tossed it at the creature. What surprised her though was that it charged straight to her, and instead of jumping over the dumpster or something it knocked the dumpster out of the way as if it was nothing but an annoyance. With that it swung for her head which she ducked and almost cost herself as it then slashed down at her head. Again though she teleported out of the attack, but not before it took most of her hood in its claw.

Right after she reappeared she quickly lifted as many of the garbage cans in the alley they were fighting in and launched them at it. Instead of smashing the garbage cans this time though it leapt up and grabbed the edge of one of the building tops with one hand, and holding her hood in its other. That was when she realized its feet were almost like a bat but had sickle like claws made perfectly to keep a hold on most surfaces. It then followed by shoving her hood to its nose giving it a few sniffs. _Great there went the idea of running_ Raven thought having a feeling that its sense of smell was probably extremely powerful. "The prey smells just like a beautiful black rose," it said almost like a compliment.

"Wait what did you..." she started to say until three of Robins discs flew right at the thing, which the creature just managed to leap away from down into the alley.

"Raven are you alright?" Robin asked as he leaped down behind the creature taking it from the back while Raven was at its front.

"My my more prey comes to the predator," It laughed maniacally getting back into the sense of battle.

"What is this thing Raven?" Robin asked slightly uneased about the fact he never seen anything like this thing.

"My best guess is some type of vampire. I'm not sure about that though, but it's very strong and very quick," Raven said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. The fight with this thing was starting to drain her, and yet it looked like it didn't even do anything at all.

"Ah the prey finally figures out what its predator is. Bravo but it won't help you one bit as I drain the blood from your rotting corpses!" the vampire roared as it went to charge Robin, but stopped and turned into a flock of bats as a sonic blast came at it.

That very flock of bats then started to fly quickly towards Raven. She responded by casting up a shield to prevent some type of attack from them only to find them fly right by her into the middle of the street where they turned back into the monstrous vampire. "Darn it I thought I had him," Cyborg whined as he lost the advantage of surprise.

"Oh so the prey has brought in more help?" the vampire joked. Right after this though a green rhino started to charge him from down the road, but the attempt only failed as the vampire grabbed him by the horn with one hand. The Titans couldn't believe it. Few things could stop a charging rhino, and this vampire stops him with one hand. Raven and Robin noticed though that its arm was starting to strain a little under the pressure of Beast Boy's strength as a rhino. "You really thought you could crush me? You pathetic excuse for prey..." The vampiric creature said with evident rage as he lifted Beast Boy with his arms and smashing him into the ground. "I'll enjoy draining all the blood from your veins." Beast Boy couldn't believe the strength behind this thing as he shifted back to his normal self.

The vampire then started to lift Beast Boy to feed on him. "Leave my friend alone!" Starfire screamed as she finally entered the fray blasting the creature in the back with one of her energy blasts. The vampire couldn't believe he was caught off guard like that. _Oh well it's not like it hurt that bad_ the vampire thought as he stood back up as if all he did was trip over some rock.

"So the entire herd is here now. Maybe I should start acting a little serious now… Nah I enjoy playing around with yous too much," he laughed knowing he was starting to get into their heads.

"You A Zolwarg Tubeck Plixing Zarbmarker! You'll pay for what you did to friend Beast Boy!" Starfire screamed as she flew in for another shot at the vampire.

"Ahh but it was so much fun," he taunted as he jumped up to attack surprising everyone with the feat almost making it before Raven threw a car in his direction. Yes finally they thought they got a good hit on him as the car continued to crash into a building, but only to be disappointed when the car fell to reveal no one to be hit by it.

"What were did he go," Robin yelled with frustration. Then at that moment the vampire seemed to reform right in the middle of the street again.

"How did you avoid that?" Raven practically yelled at him. All he did was snicker and say,

"Ahh maybe I'll tell you another time, but for now I must be going as my time is up." With that he turned into a flock of bats again, and flew off over the buildings out of sight. "We have to go after him before he hurts someone," Raven yelled not believing how easily he got away, and partially for how disappointed she was in herself for not being able to stop it.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that if he's a vampire," Cyborg said as they all turned to see the sun begin to rise.

"Anyhow we should see to Beast Boy, and the man he attacked," robin said reminding them there was wounded to take care of. Cyborg walked his way over to the thug that the vampire attacked.

"Cyborg he's got a wound on his neck you should look at, it was practically pouring blood when I got here," Raven said as she stooped over beast Boy to see just how bad of a condition he was in.

"Umm Rae, there's no wound on him. Just lots of blood on his neck," Cyborg said as he shined his light on the man.

"What that's impossible I saw it myself, and no one heals like," Raven voice rang with frustration.

"Hey let's just take him back to the tower where we can do a better examination of him, and fix up Beast Boy." Robin said wanting to get going as soon as possible. With that the Titans left carrying both Beast Boy and the thug back to Titans Tower wondering what they just got themselves into.

**KingTiger999: Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did my best at describing the Vampire Lord.**

**Madrake: Why didn't I get the cape?**

**KingTiger999: Because it looks stupid!**

**Madrake: You look stupid.**

**KingTiger999: Well we can't all be perfect, anyhow I'll work on the next chapter for you guys and have it up real soon. Till then, adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KingTiger999: Well here's the 5th chapter guys. Its a bit short but I hope you guys like it.**

**Madrake:*snoring***

**KingTiger999: 1... 2... 3... WAKE UP!**

**Madrake: What? What?**

**KingTiger999: *laughs* Well R&R**

**Chapter 5: Interrogation**

It was five hours since the Titans returned to the tower with Beast Boy and the attacked thug. Beast Boy was alive, but he was going to be stuck on bed rest for a while. It seemed that that one attack from the vampire they fought broke three of his ribs, and knocked four of his teeth out. Cyborg assured everyone because of Beast Boy's physiology he would grow his teeth back, and with help from the medicine Beast Boy would be back in no time. There was only one problem they had to work on now. What exactly did that thug see, but he was still out cold.

"So Robin what are we gonna do when we're done asking him questions?" Cyborg asked. He was going to help Robin with the little interrogation well they weren't going to hurt him or anything, just ask him some questions. Raven was too busy looking through her books trying to find out what type of vampire they were dealing with, and Starfire was looking after Beast Boy. Well she was more keeping him in bed than caring for him.

"Well we have no proof he was up to anything illegal so I guess we'll have to just take him back to the city when we're done." Robin answered being more concerned to see if this guy might have some information to find out who that vampire was.

Once they got to the thug's little med room they gave him for now, they found him awake and wondering where he was. "Robin? Cyborg? Wait if you guys are here than does that mean…?" the thug began to speak until Cyborg interrupted him.

"Yes this is Titans Tower. We're brought you here to check on your condition after that attack. How you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just a little woozy. Do you guys happen to know what that was that attacked me?"

"Well from what we know it was some type of vampire. Can you tell us how exactly you got caught in the alley with it?" robin asked eager to get to finding out the facts.

"Wait, vampire? But if that was a vampire doesn't that mean I'll…" the thug started to shake fearing the monster he might become.

"Relax man your fine. I did a check on your DNA, your still 100% human so no you're not a vampire," Cyborg quickly assured him expecting this reaction.

"So back to my question…" Robin said reminding the thug why they still had the man in the tower.

"Oh yeah sorry. By the way names Matt, and I was just walking on home minding my own business, and I hear someone call out to me in the alley saying he had a question for me. So I started to walk into the alley when out of nowhere this guy changed into that monster, and attacked me," Matt told them remembering how fast the situation went by.

"Do you remember what the guy looked like at all?" Robin asked wanting all the details he could get out of this guy.

"Well I didn't see much of him. He was staying to the shadows, but I remember his eyes still were visible, and they were red. They were practically glowing. Besides that though the only thing I saw was he was wearing some type of suit, like a business suit. Sorry I can't help you guys anymore,"

"That's alright we'll just have to handle things from here. Thanks for the help, I'll take you back to the city now," Cyborg said before Robin could try to throw another question at the man knowing Jack didn't know anything else. With that Cyborg walked out with the man and left Robin to think about the information that they did get.

***10 minutes later at Jump City Docks***

"Here you go. Enjoy yourself now, and try not to trust people in dark alleys," Cyborg told the man as he got off the T-Sub.

"Thanks again, and I definitely will," says Jack as he waves Cyborg as he leaves.

As Cyborg got out of view though something happened to him. His pupils widened, and then it was like his own mind was locked away. "Hello Matt, and welcome to Cruor Health," came the voice of Madrake as he stepped out from the shadows with a wicked smile.

**KingTiger999: Ok so it was more of a bit of extra story, but I feel it was necessary.**

**Madrake: Did you really need to wake me up like that, I did have to fight last night.**

**KingTiger999: Yes you had a part in this chapter.**

**Madrake:...**

**KingTiger999: Well I'll have the next chapter up soon. So see ya guys later, and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**KingTiger999: **Hey everybody. Sorry that I didn't post this much sooner. I meant to, but got caught up in personal issues.

**Madrake:** And you got ideas for different fanfics don't you?

**KingTiger999:** Ok I might have, but that doesn't matter.

**Madrake: **It does considering I don't even get to see what happens to me if you decide not to finish.

**KingTiger999:** Don't worry I won't abandon you. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So please R&R.

**Chapter 6: Dark Realization**

"Hey guys come here I found something," Robin called to the rest of team while he was typing on a laptop.

"What is it Robin?" Cyborg asked as he walked up to the couch in front of the TV with Raven, Starfire, and a wounded Beast Boy right behind him.

"I found out something about our recent guest Matt. Turns out that when Madrake made his little health business in the city he pissed off some people. Matt actually was the leader of a strike against his company two days back, and there were 80 other people with him at that strike," Robin said as he showed the screen of his laptop to the team.

"How did Madrake piss people off, he runs the cheapest medical services in the city, and his services are as good if not better than most of the other clinics and pharmacies," Cyborg asked being confused why people would hate that.

"Well that's the problem. He undercuts the other medical facilities, and people are being laid off from their jobs at them. Matt actually has a daughter that was put as being a top notch doctor, but was laid off because the hospital couldn't afford to keep her," Robin stated as calm as ever.

"Do you think maybe he's that vampire, or it works for him?" Raven asked starting to realize the connection.

"I'm not 100% sure, but it's definitely a connection we should look into," Robin answered not sure which to think.

"Hey guys I just remembered something. Madra…" Beast Boy started to say, but was interrupted by the alarms of villain activity in the city.

"Looks like it's the H.I.V.E. 5. Sorry Beast Boy, but it'll have to wait till we get back. Also, you're gonna have to stay here since your still in no condition for a fight," Robin said he and the other Titans ran for the door to stop the Hive.

***15 minutes later***

"Mammoth hurry up with bank truck before the Titans get here," Jinx yelled reminding Mammoth that it really didn't take the Titans long to stop them. Then as if she summoned them Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven appeared on the scene.

"Stop right there!" Robin yelled at the H.I.V.E. 5 or more like H.I.V.E. 3 since only Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were present.

"Really how many times do you we have to beat you guys," Cyborg said as he prepared his sonic cannon.

"Hey Jinx look green boy isn't here," Gizmo practically laughed as he got onto his four mechanical spider legs.

"Looks like you're right. What Titans he get too annoying for you guys to handle," Jinx taunted with her biggest smirk.

Before any of his teammates could come up with some comeback Robin yelled out, "Titans! Go!"

"Fine then, guys get them," Jinx said realizing they mustn't be in the mood for the normal banter. With that both Starfire and Robin split off to deal with Mammoth, Cyborg went to deal with Gizmo, and Raven went to fight Jinx.

"So what's wrong with your 'boyfriend' Raven?" Jinx mocked Raven as she three bursts of her pink energy at the sorceress.

"He's not my boyfriend," Raven said with a glare as she threw up a shield to block the attack, and followed up with engulfing a chunk of rock under Jinx's feet with her obsidian magic.

Jinx easily jumped off before she got put in a weak state and mocked, "Ah but you guys would be so cute together don't you think?" Before Raven got a chance to say any comeback or attack Jinx a bolt of lightning seemed to be shot at Jinx who just jumped out of the way.

Everyone turned to see who shot off the attack to find Madrake standing by a black limo with an open door, and his hands coursing with electricity. "Mind if I step in Titans?" Madrake said as he calmly walked closer to the fight.

"Hey guys look who's here. The new big shot of the city, and he thinks he can take us," Jinx mocked to the rest of her team who laughed as well.

"You'll find I'm much more than you three can handle," Madrake said as he pulled on black gloves that went with the black business suit he was wearing.

"Mammoth why don't you show him what we're capable of," Jinx ordered with a little bit of annoyance from being brushed off by this guy. _Who the hell does that ass think he is_ Jinx thought as Mammoth charged at him ready to punch him into the ground.

"Oh please like I'm scared," Madrake said right before he charged directly towards Mammoth.

The Titans were about to go into action again when Madrake caught Mammoths one fist with his one hand which showed evident stress under Mammoth's strength.

"Wha… Wha... What? That's not possible, how is he…?" Jinx started to stutter in disbelief.

"Oh really than watch this," Madrake mocked as he took his free hand grabbed onto Mammoth's fist and flipped him into the ground head first. "Now I think it's your turn don't you?" Madrake mocked with a smirk as he lit his hands up in electricity again, and ran towards Jinx.

"No you don't!" Jinx yelled with anger as she threw two blasts of bad luck at Madrake who flipped right on over it showing off his jumping ability again. While in mid-air though his hands went from being surrounded in electricity into holding two black purplish orbs of energy that he charged up. He then flicked the energy into nothingness. Everyone at that point was watching what he was up to when the air in front of him shimmered in two spots in front of him where he reached up, and out of nowhere grabbed two ghostly blades.

"What the… Gizmo take him down!" Jinx yelled not even wanting to see what Madrake had planned.

"With pleasure," Gizmo said with pleasure as he started to shoot his lasers off at him.

"Going to have to do better than that," Madrake said with seriousness appearing in his voice. Madrake started sprinting at Gizmo then avoiding all his attacks as he went.

Once he got to Gizmo he flipped over him, and sliced the laser from the small kid's backpack. Then he after he landed he seemed sprinted to each of the mechanical legs the kid was supported on, and sliced them apart leaving Gizmo to fall on his butt. "Well, I think it's time to end this finally," Madrake smirked as he flicked the blades into nothingness, and charged his hands up with electricity once again.

"You… You bastard you won't get away with this!" Jinx yelled while Mammoth finally got back up from. "Well what are you doing just sitting around bring him down!" Jinx ordered to Mammoth who at this point was just as mad as her, and charged right at him again. _Just a little closer now,_ Madrake thought to himself as he started to charge up his next attack.

Then just as Mammoth was near Jinx Madrake yelled out, "Got you two!" as he shot off a bolt of lightning at Mammoth. That very bolt of lightning coursed through Mammoth, and not just him as a bolt jumped off him at Jinx rendering her unconscious.

Madrake just huffed as he went and put his hands in what he had no doubt was his now messy dark brown hair. "Boo yah! Now that was just amazing!" Cyborg yelled out in joy.

"Why thank you that was nothing," Madrake said as he wiped beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks for the help," Robin said feeling slightly more concerned now seeing more of what Madrake was capable of.

"You're welcome. I was just on my way to a meeting when I saw you guys fighting them from my car, and decided I would help," Madrake stated. "I see your short a team member. I hope he does get better soon," Madrake said kind of jokingly.

"No one said there was something wrong with him," Robin immediately said with a little bit of sternness entering his voice.

"I know," Madrake said as he smirked.

"Mr. Alucard we have to get going or you'll miss your meeting," said a man standing next to Madrake's limo that looked like some type of bodyguard.

"Of course Matt, I'll be right there," Madrake yelled to his bodyguard. "Well I have to get going. Oh here Raven something for the save you provided me when I first got here," Madrake said as he seemed to magically make a black rose appear in his hand which he handed to Raven. With that he left for his limo leaving the Titans knowing full well things just became very serious.

**KingTiger999: **Hehe. Little twist there at the end. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I have no idea when the next chapter will be coming.

**Madrake:** What happened to not abandoning me you jackass?

**KingTiger999: **I didn't say I wasn't going to finish it may just be awhile till the next chapter. I'm thinking I might start another fanfic.

**Madrake:** I should burn you for this.

**KingTiger999: **Burn me and this never gets finsihed.

**Madrake: **Urgh...

**KingTiger999: **Well I'll see you guys another time, and please leave your reviews.


End file.
